


Culprit of Mine

by Misery_Martini



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crossdressing, Darkfic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting My Demons Out, Hallucinations, I Swear There Was a Plot, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Obsessive Love, Post Game, Serious Writer's Block, She Sells Seashells By the Seashore, So I've Watched Danganronpa 3 Times to Work on This, So I've watched Danganronpa 5 Times to Work on This, Someone Please Pray for Me, Spamming as Many Game Quotes as I Can to Make Myself Feel Better About This, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, rape-ish, shattered dreams, what is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini
Summary: The participants of Danganronpa Season 53 wake up as celebrities but fame and fortune comes at a price. Was the experience everything they wanted, or did they find out more about themselves than they ever wanted to know?





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've never written fanfiction before so don't expect cool plot twists or Danganronpa-ish stuff to occur (unless I somehow become the Ultimate FanFic Writer). After watching a let's play of V3 I had wondered how these kids would react if they woke up back in the real world and back in their screwed up lives. I read other fics but I need MOAR. Identity probs are kinda my thing, y'know. Please help a newborn author, leave me comments good n' bad :)  
> 

He squinted as he stared into a bright void, the brilliance of it burning into his eyes and pulsing in his peripheral vision--much like looking into the flash of a camera. This was it...This was the end. The end of the game. His eyes watered as he let the intense light take over his senses. Shuichi’s mind went blank as he brought his arm up to shield his eyes.

 

As if no time had passed, the very next sensation his brain registered was a soft, thin material over his skin.

Huh?

He could feel a pillow beneath his head and the steady hum of machinery nearby. Blearily opening his eyes, he became aware of all the attachments that connected to his body. 

What is this?!

He slowly began to move his limbs, finding that his arms and legs were sore from disuse. A mild panic set into the back of his mind.

He scanned the room he was in. It looked like a hospital room, white walls with the bare minimum of items. An IV tube emanated from the crook of his arm upwards and a heart monitor stood at his left. A multitude of mysterious wires protruded from the flimsy hospital gown he was in.

Where am I?  
What just happened? 

His breath hitched as he remembered. That’s right--Maki, Himiko and he had all agreed to reject both hope and despair at the trial, ending the killing game. But wasn’t it all fake? Weren’t they themselves fake? His mind went into a frantic overdrive.

Tsumugi… the mastermind… the viewers… Yes, it was all a game. A sick, twisted, game with fake participants and fake talents. And it all existed for a single reason: for the amusement of others. It was a game he himself wanted to participate in. A game he idolized. A game he fantasized about. A game where he could murder. Or be murdered. 

Was the real Shuichi this horribly sadistic? For that matter….Was he even Shuichi Saihara?

A strangled cry escaped from his throat.

He felt his stomach roll as he tried to imagine the possibilities. A sudden urge to rip off all the wires covering his body overcame him and he started to pull his body forward.

He gasped as he looked downwards.

Both of his wrists were handcuffed to the bedside railing. 

The door to the room swung open and a man in a grey jumpsuit with a Danganronpa badge emblazoned upon it came into the room. The middle aged man was accompanied with another similarly dressed female employee. A small smile tugged his lips upwards as he walked towards the stretcher.

“Congratulations on winning the game Shuichi. It was definitely an unexpected outcome for us!”

Shuichi blankly stared at the man. He sure didn’t feel like a winner as he sat chained onto the stretcher. Shuichi narrowed his eyes in irritation as his fists began to clench.

“Who are you? Where are Maki and Himiko?”

The man began to switch off the machinery and the various monitors that had kept Shuichi within the Danganronpa world.

“Don’t worry, they’re being attended to--the same as you are right now.” He turned to face Shuichi with a practiced, calm demeanor as he removed the electrodes and wires from the young man’s skin. “All of your Danganronpa classmates are anxious to meet you three.”

Utter surprise crossed over Shuichi’s face. My...classmates? What?! We’re all…

“I know this must be overwhelming for you” the man said, as he noticed Shuichi’s surprise. “But please, give it some time. You’ll remember all the details over the next few days.” The man pulled out a small set of keys from his back pocket and began to uncuff Shuichi.

Instinctively, Shuichi pulled at his restraints. “Why was I handcuffed to the railing?”

“Oh, well...it’s more of a safeguard for you, you see. When participants in Danganronpa wake up, it’s usually not a pleasant experience. The last conscious thought before digital death still lingers in the mind.” The man chuckled to himself. “Honestly, I think the real horror of the game isn’t the game itself. It’s really just waking up from it. There’s only so much in the budget to cover broken hospital stretchers.”

Shuichi gritted his teeth and shivered. A person’s final thoughts before death...a vivid image Kaede’s anguished death throws crossed his mind...Kokichi’s final moments while waiting for the hydraulic press to pulverize him… He shuddered. So brutal. 

“Now that you’re awake, we can get you back to reality. Well...maybe back to your new celebrity reality, I should say. You’ll need to spend some time in recovery while you adjust to life outside of Danganronpa.” 

He walked to the entrance of the door and waved towards the petite woman who stood by the wall.

“My assistant Aya will take you to your friends,” the man bowed slightly. “Until later Shuichi.”

And with that he left, leaving Aya in charge. 

The young woman who had remained silent against the wall clasped her hands in front of her as she cheerfully addressed Shuichi.

“Hello Shuichi, I’m Aya--your personal caretaker and guide, post game.” Aya walked towards him with a confident smile.

“Your first few steps may be somewhat difficult. But never fear, Aya is here!” She giggled to herself. “But seriously though, smashing your face in after winning the game is NOT a good look” She winked at Shuichi.

...Seriously? Well… ah.. Well, I guess this is her job, huh.

“Ah, ah yeah… I suppose so.”

Shuichi slowly sat up as Aya took down the side rails and he tentatively touched his foot onto the floor. Aya motioned for him to grab onto her forearm. He slowly stood, noticing how his legs quivered as he adjusted to his full weight.

I wonder how much time has passed… It feels like it’s been just over a week or so...Mentally…

He shook off his thoughts as Aya lead him down a short corridor to a nondescript door with the label “Conference Room 2” on it. Through the small window he could see Maki and Himiko sitting together on a loveseat couch, both clad in the same hospital gown he was in. A small coffee table with a pitcher of water and cups sat in front of them.

“It really is best to have you three meet everyone together.” Aya grinned as she gave him a sidelong look. “And waking up from the simulation is really a shock! After all, Tsumugi convinced you three that you weren’t even real right?”

His body tensed as he heard Tsumugi’s name.

“Oh now, now, don’t do that Shuichi. She’s just another player we designed to be this year’s mastermind. I heard from Noboru how much you were set on being the detective this season. It’s just natural that you’d be at odds with her character.”

He wondered idly if he’d be having a mental breakdown in the next hour, or if he’d be awarded with one of those angsty “middle of the night terrors” compliments of Danganronpa.

“Who’s Noboru?”

“Ah, he’s the gentleman who greeted you as you woke up. He’s a real ringmaster, that guy. So glad to be assisting him too. We like to call him our lil’ Monokuma.” Aya gestured toward the door.

“Well… we’ll talk some more later Shuichi. Right now you’ve got a reunion to attend. I’ll be back to fetch you three in a half hour or so to meet everyone else. Honestly I can’t give you anymore time than that or Kaede and Kaito will be bouncing off the walls.”

Shuichi’s eyes snapped towards Aya as she mentioned his best friends in the simulation. She walked off briskly down the corridor before he had a chance to question her further. Relieved to see familiar faces, he opened the door and both Maki and Himiko immediately turned towards him.

“Shuichi!!!” they screamed in unison.

They scrambled towards him and the three held each other in a tight embrace. Shuichi let out a strangled breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. Maki sighed in relief while Himiko softly cried. He began an uneasy laugh that bubbled up from within him. The whole situation was just… so… was there even a word?

Himiko sadly looked at him as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

“I woke up laughing like that. They probably thought I finally cracked or something.”

Maki looked at her intently. “It’s normal Himiko. I woke up cursing literally every profanity I knew.”

Shuichi softly smiled as his eyes watered from the wave of emotions hitting him. At least we are together. 

“I…I still can’t… believe we’re...actually here”. Shuichi found himself staring at the opposing wall, the beginnings of the current situation stirring in his mind. He felt his right leg give out a little.

Maki, sensing Shuichi’s unease, grabbed him underneath his left shoulder while Himiko grabbed Shuichi’s right hand. They all sat on the loveseat together.

“Here,” Himiko handed Shuichi a cup of water from the coffee table. “I’m pretty sure you need this right now. Just don’t drink too much of it though, I think you have to ask to even pee in this place.”

Shuichi snorted.

“Yeah,” Shuichi drank a bit of water. “My caretaker brought me to see you both. Do… you two have one of those as well?”

“That’s a strange word isn’t it?” Maki brought her finger up to her mouth in contemplation. “Both Himiko and I have one as well. I’m not sure of what to make of it all yet, but what I do sense is that we’re definitely being...watched. Like a guard watches a prisoner.”

Shuichi looked at Maki somberly. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that they were at the mercy of their caretakers...for the moment. I wonder what gave Maki that impression?

A knock at the door. They looked up in unison. 

Aya peeked in and smiled at them. ““It’s time.” She walked in with three sets of bright red uniforms. “I’ll need you all to change into these first.”

The three survivors looked at each other in trepidation. What was going on?


	2. The Way it Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some answers but it just seems to raise more questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to my dark place!

The rough fiber against her skin felt too real.  
This is really happening isn’t it?  
She involuntarily swallowed as she felt her body lifting upwards, her teeth grinding together, her hands desperately trying to find leverage between her neck and the rope.

Her toes just on the verge of the slick white key of the enormous piano, taunting her. She felt her body jerk up and down, left to right, right to left, forming a crude dance. She was Monokuma’s marionette. Her breathing became erratic as she struggled.

“Uggh, nngh…”

One breath.  
Half a breath.  
No breath.  
Repeat.

Her pupils dilated, her legs thrashed desperately, her aching knuckles scrambling against the noose around her neck. Kaede’s lungs were on fire, the pressure within her building into an agonizing crescendo.

How much longer...please…

The silhouettes of her classmates blur, colors swirl, the clang of the sour musical notes assault her ears. A creeping numbness slowly spreads on her face. The strength in her hands and arms were fading fast.

Kill me already!

The sound of her own heartbeat filled her ears, blocking out everything else. It felt as if a heavy metal toed boot kicked her squarely in her diaphragm, agony radiated outwards until all she knew was the sharp feeling of suffocation and the small spasms of her dying body.

...And just like that, the chaos was gone. All of her senses vanished.

 

Kaede’s eyes opened. 

Opened so wide that it felt as if her eyeballs were coming out of their sockets. An ugly sound, a wheezing, gasping sound creaked out of her throat. Her back arched upwards, her whole body begging for air. 

The feeling of fire circling Kaede’s neck creeped into her awareness. The burn...she had never felt such intensity before.

Arms, legs flailing--She could feel restraints holding her back.

Restraints? ...Or hands?

She breathed heavily and then came a strangled raspy cry.

“Easy, Kaede. Easy now.”

Her vision cleared, piecing together the confusing image of grey clad figures holding her down. Pressing her shoulders, hips and legs downwards.

“Nn...Nn..Oh..” Kaede croaked. Is that my voice?

Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes. I want all of this to stop, PLEASE.

“Don’t speak. You’re safe now. The game is over.”

Game...Over. Huh?

The wild beeping of a heart monitor began to lower.

Game over.

I could feel an avalanche of tears fall down my cheeks into the pillow below.

I just...died, right? I… was executed.

...Shuichi…

His name appeared in her mind, startling her. What?

The recognition of what had just happened to her kicked into her brain like Monokuma’s flash back light. 

Kaede was on a stretcher, in a flimsy hospital gown, with grey jumpsuited strangers pinning her down. This part she didn’t understand.

“You’ve just woken up from your execution. You’ve participated in a game show called Danganronpa.” said a voice off to her right. The voice was steady and calm, as if this whole situation was a common occurrence. “Your true memories will return to you in due time.”

Entirely spent, Kaede couldn’t bark out what she wanted to say. She wanted to know who these people were and she wanted to strangle them, the same way she was strangled.

After being checked over, Kaede was given what Team Danganronpa called a “participant” uniform. A bright red jumper. Employees informed her that the game was still on going and that she would be in “recovery” before being released. A guide was assigned to “help” her back to what they called “pre-game status”. The information Kaede received was incredibly vague and most of her questions went unanswered.

“So that must mean Rantaro is here too?” Kaede asked, hoping to find some familiarity.

“Yes,” said the young man she’d been speaking with, “and it’s mandatory that you follow along with the game as it continues. We’ve set up a large screen in the assembly room”. His face twisted into a sick grin. “The protagonist twist has been so exciting. And it’s all because of you, Kaede.” He beamed at her.

The genuine happiness the Danganronpa employee exuded was so honest that Kaede instinctually half-smiled at him. She wanted to kick herself afterwards.

She was led to the assembly room where the blackened and victims of Danganronpa watched the season unfold. The room was incredibly large, with one wall acting as a television screen. There were numerous couches, tables and chairs scattered across the room. Danganronpa posters advertising season 53 were on the wall. She was prominently displayed in front of her classmates with Monokuma twirling in the bottom corner. I don’t remember posing for this...

There was a beverage table in the far corner of the room lined with various snacks. It was then that Kaede noticed a surveillance monitor on the ceiling in the middle of the room. Even here, huh.

Sitting in the nearest couch facing the television wall, she saw the green haired boy from the game. There was a soft smile on his face as she approached him.

“Kaede, really? You, a murderer?” He tilted his head to the side, looking at her as if he’d never seen her before. “You definitely fooled me.”

Kaede grabbed her elbows in self consciousness. The horrible guilt of murdering a fellow classmate dawning on her once again.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way, Rantaro.”

He laughed, a deep mirthful laugh that seemed to bounce across the room. She would’ve smiled if the situation wasn’t so fucked up.

“That’s the understatement of the season.” He patted the couch next to him. “We need to catch up, I really haven’t introduced myself properly.”

“Does that even matter at this point?” I sat down, the words surprising her as it came out of her mouth. 

Wasn’t I more polite than this? Rantaro is a friend, right? 

“I was told we’re not ultimates, we’re just regular teenagers. We agreed to participate in a killing game…” Kaede fiddled with the cuff of her garish red jumper. “I’m still trying to figure out why anyone would want to play this dumb game.”

Rantaro eyed her understandably. How could he be so damn agreeable? “It’s okay Kaede.” He relaxed back into the sofa. “It’s a real rollercoaster ride isn’t it? We’re so lucky to even be selected…”

“Lucky?” She looked up at him angrily, her fists balled in her lap. “Getting killed in a virtual simulation is lucky?”

“Hey now,” he raised his hands up in a calming manner. “You know you signed up for this right? Anybody who’s anybody wants to be casted for Danganronpa.” He sighed. “Don’t worry, it’s still your in-game personality talking. It’ll wear off soon.”

Fear overtook her as she looked at Rantaro. She shivered. “My in-game personality? So… I’m not who I think I am?”

Kaede could feel a tightness in her chest as Rantaro’s words sunk in. What was he talking about? She could understand that she indeed wasn’t kidnapped and had actually wanted to participate in Danganronpa. But wasn’t she Kaede Akamatsu, the confident and kind girl who wanted everyone to survive? Wasn’t she that person?

...That Kaede wanted nothing to do with the killing game. That Kaede wanted to end the game. If she had agreed to participate in Danganronpa then she had to have been okay with murdering people, right?

She could feel tears brimming in her eyes. It was too much to take in at once. The thought of being excited over the concept of Danganronpa made her want to vomit. Just who was she really? 

Then Shuichi isn’t Shuichi either is he. The way I feel towards him was just scripted into the story, into my own brain. 

Kaede felt as if the floor underneath her dropped and she was falling. Falling into a never ending hole, unable to get a grip on anything around her.

Will I even remember my feelings for Shuichi in time? She couldn’t stomach the thought. She felt calm around him. All her worries melted away and everything had just felt...easier. She couldn’t really describe it. But she knew that she didn’t want to lose that feeling.

Rantaro watched as Kaede’s emotions flickered over her face. “It’s a big mind fuck. I felt confused the first time around too. Once you get past that, it’s easy sailing”. He stretched lazily, crossing his arms behind his head and placing his feet on the table in front of him.

“You had such an important role Kaede, I’m a little jealous.” Rantaro had a dreamy look on his face. “With Shuichi as the new protagonist, your character created the group’s hope of ending the game and provided Shuichi the motivation to continue on. I mean, I won season 52 and I really was a side character for much of the season. I was given the title of Ultimate Adventurer so most of my screen time was just plotting scenarios to reveal the mastermind or thinking of potential murders…”

Kaede stared at him. Did this mean that besides being her victim, Rantaro was a possible murderer too?

“I have a great following though. Team Danganronpa tells me I have a lot of fan mail piling up. For this season I was informed that my character existed solely to foreshadow the main storyline arc, so I wasn’t destined to stay alive for long as the Ultimate Survivor.” He chuckled to himself as he drank the soft drink off the adjoining side table. 

“And you’re okay with...all this?” Kaede stared at him in disbelief.

“It doesn’t matter what we do on the show, the fact that we’re even here means we’ve made it.” Rantaro looked over at Kaede with excited eyes. “I had my time to shine last season. I actually got away as the culprit for the second trial! He grabbed Kaede’s hand. “ Maybe it hasn’t kicked in for you yet but we’re famous Kaede. We’re going to tour the world after the end of the season. I did it last year with the rest of the cast.”

Kaede pulled her hand away and slid herself to the far corner of the couch. “Just...who are you?”

He looked at her in confusion. “The same as you. A fan of the game”. 

At that moment, the humongous television blinked and began playing the Danganronpa theme song. Rantaro jumped up in surprise.

“Oh, Kaede it’s time for us to catch up with what the mastermind and producers have in mind for the plot!” He ran over to the snack table and grabbed some fruit and water which he tossed over to Kaede.

A woman in the grey Danganronpa staff uniform appeared on screen.

“Greetings Rantaro and to our newest recovery member, Kaede.” This is our evening debriefing, catching you up with season 53’s overall storyline! In an exciting twist, the original protagonist, Kaede Akamatsu has been executed as the murderer of Rantaro Amami. Kaede’s death has provided the motive for our newest protagonist, Shuichi Saihara, to advance the game.”

“Rantaro, Kaede...What you both don’t know is that the mastermind has been hard at work fooling even you. Rantaro was killed by our mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, who then easily pinned the murder onto Kaede, who set up the murder scenario.”

Kaede and Rantaro yelped in surprise. Rantaro’s arms went into the air. “Wow! The mastermind killed me? Tsumugi? That’s amazing!”

Kaede stood up, unable to process this information. “I was set up? What? How is this possible!” She stomped her foot out of habit. “I was wrongly executed? Isn’t that against Monokuma’s rules?”

The woman smirked on screen. “Monokuma serves the mastermind, Kaede. We can’t execute our mastermind! Not yet, there’s so much more to come!”

Shocked, Kaede moved closer to the screen. “You can hear me?!”

“Tune in tomorrow with the Monokubs for the next motive! What will happen next?” The woman sarcastically shrugged. “Who knows?”

And with that, the television went blank.


	3. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast settles in to recover post-game.

Shuichi nervously looked at Maki and Himiko as they were being led by two guards towards the assembly room. Maki uncharacteristically placed a consoling hand on his shoulder as they walked and Himiko had twisted her hand in the hem of Maki’s skirt. Their classmates had been watching the show the whole time. They had some time to decompress and come to terms after the end of the game.

Were these people complete strangers? But...I don’t feel any different than I did in game...Well, yet. 

A wave of deja vu washed over Shuichi as they came to the door. It oddly felt as if he were starting a new killing game. He shook his head quickly, as if trying to throw that thought out of his brain.

Through the small window on the door, he could see the participants facing a large television screen that impressively spanned the length of the wall. They were laughing, talking, some even smiling. A man’s image was on the monitor, the same man he saw when waking up from the virtual world.

Aya said that his name is Noboru, right?

The escort guards opened the doors for the trio and everyone turned to face them. Noboru began clapping on screen.

“Welcome to our winners of Season 53!”

Kaito rushed towards them. He looked the same as ever, except for the bright red jumper uniform. It made him look like an inmate.

...Maybe they were, if Maki’s assumptions are correct.

“Bro! Maki Roll! Even Himiko! I knew you guys could do it!”

Kaito hugged and swung Maki around in a circle before setting her down. Surprisingly Maki didn’t look embarrassed. If anything, the expression she wore was one of relief. Kaito immediately grabbed Shuichi in a tight hug. He then rested his hand on Himiko’s shoulder and smiled.

“Took you long enough, fuckin’ drawing it out like that,” Miu said as she walked towards them, arms crossed.

“Ugghhh finally...Can we change the channel now?” Kokichi said with a shy smile. Kokichi appeared exhausted, with hollow looking eyes. He held a journal in one of his hands.

Shuichi remained silent. He wasn’t sure how to feel. All he knew was that he was angry--at who or what he couldn’t tell.

“Everyone, gather around and take a seat. Now that Season 53 is complete we must inform you of our post-game plan.” The man on screen bowed slightly and most of the cast sat on the available couches. 

Himiko gravitated towards Tenko and Angie automatically. She sat down and smiled at both, glad to be among her in game “friends”. Tenko gave her a quick casual hug, while Angie remained strangely indifferent.

Shuichi and Maki, still in shock of the entire situation stood in place near the entrance door. It was at this point that the duo noticed the employees that lined the perimeter of the assembly room. Aya, Shuichi’s caretaker, approached him. He noticed a holster belt at her hip with hidden compartments. A man walked toward Maki--Shuichi could only assume it was Maki’s caretaker.

Noboru eyed the two in a patient manner. “Please--Shuichi, Maki, be seated. You will now get the answers you’ve been waiting for.”

The two sat at the nearest table by the door, with both caretakers hovering nearby.

With the cast seated, Noboru spoke.“I am the executive producer of Danganronpa, you may call me Noboru. I want to assure you all that you’ll receive the best care in order to transition back to your former selves.”

Kokichi nervously wrung his hands. “What if we don’t want to be our former selves?”

Noboru laughed. “Your in-game selves were born out of your real life personalities. Our team took some aspects of who you really are to infuse more life into your designed characters. I really wouldn’t worry about it!”

“More importantly, I want to inform you that as part of the post-game process, you all will remain here under our care until each of you are personally cleared by your caretakers. What I mean by that is simply this: your transition back to your original selves will be fully complete--your talents will disappear and your memories will return. Your personalities may alter slightly, or significantly based upon your character. In general, protagonists will have the hardest time adjusting--so both Kaede and Shuichi will have more therapy sessions to compensate.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened at that. Kaede and him? He suddenly realized that he hadn’t seen Kaede when he had entered the assembly room. Shuichi quickly turned his head to scan the area and spotted Kaede sitting alone at the table farthest from the television wall. Her tangled blonde hair hid her face and she was holding her head between her hands, looking pitifully folded in on herself. Oh, Kaede...

Noboru quickly continued. “In general that transition process takes about a month for most participants. Afterwards, you’ll all be touring across the world to promote Danganronpa Season 53--doing interviews, meet and greets and filming promos! Rest assured, we want to financially compensate your time with us too. All those specifics will be discussed in greater detail later.”

“Wooo! The light at the end of the tunnel!” Kaito grinned as he pumped his fists in excitement.

Tsumugi happily tittered to herself. “Just one of the many perks of being a participant!”

Shuichi blankly looked at her. He had a hard time not seeing the crazy wide eyes and murderous glee on her face from the final trial. He quickly looked downwards at the table. Breathe in, breathe out…

“In conclusion, I want to thank you all for your wonderful performances for season 53! I look forward to meeting you all after your recovery time. Until then.” He smiled in gratitude. 

The connection severed and the cast shouted in a mix of emotions. 

Angie stood up promptly declaring: “Therapy? How lame! We’re done, can’t we just go?”

Ryoma laughed. “I had all my therapy in-game.”

“What about making phone calls--my boyfriend must be freaking out!” Tenko said nervously.

“Boyfriend?!” Himiko stated in surprise.

“Don’t be such a sore loser. We’ve completed the game so just relax” Kirumi stated seriously.

“Nishishishi, but most of us are losers--aren’t we?

“Where’s the pool cue?” Kibou looked around mechanically. 

“Kibou, no one likes to play pool. Nobody cares” Kokichi snapped. He suddenly looked ashamed and handed Kibou a cue stick.

“Oh wow, there’s a butterfly outside!” Gonta ran to the window.

Eventually everyone split into groups. Rantaro, Ryoma, Tsumugi, Kaito, Maki, Tenko, Himiko and Korekiyo stood together--with both Rantaro and Tsumugi animatedly explaining game details to the rest.

Kokichi, Gonta, Miu, Kirumi and Angie mulled about the snack table. Kibou, a young looking boy that seemed in his own world, looked unnaturally interested in the structure of the pool table.

But there was only one person he wanted to speak to. Needed to speak to.

As Shuichi walked towards her, she turned her head between her hands. Her bloodshot eyes gave him a sidelong look. She stood, with a somewhat sad expression.

“Are you okay?” she asked lamely.

Shuichi looked at her in astonishment. The classmate who had given him confidence, support and...her love. Seeing her physically in front of him, rather than hanging limp from a noose; It unhinged him.

His face crumpled.

He lunged at her, holding her close to him. 

“No,” he said in an uneven tone.

Tears ran down Shuichi’s cheek. Kaede tightened the embrace.

“It’s good to see you too,” she whispered. She pulled back, keeping her hands on his upper arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough in-game. I’m...I’m sorry that I made such a reckless decision.” She released him, bringing one of her shaking hands up to rub at her neck, massaging it nervously.

Shuichi eyed her in sympathy. 

“You don’t have to apologize Kaede.” Shuichi wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his bright red jumpsuit. “I could never be angry with you.”

Kaede looked up at him with a tired smile.

“You’ve always trusted me. Even from the very beginning. I don’t know how you can do that…”

“I trusted you because you trusted me. You believed in me, Kaede, when I couldn’t believe in myself…” Shuichi smiled as he took Kaede’s free hand in his own.

“Blind trust is dangerous, you know…”

“And not trusting at all isolates you and makes you vulnerable... At least that what Kaito’s character taught me.”

“I hope you’ll still feel the same when you meet the real me Shuichi. I’m not an angel like you think I am.”

Shuichi looked into Kaede’s frightened eyes. 

“For some reason, I know that I’ll always feel the same way about you Kaede. And that’s a fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had such a hard time putting this chapter together. Listened to some music for inspiration:  
> "Diary of Jane" Breaking Benjamin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzRfAdrMl-A  
> "Infected" Sickick (Nightcore Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncd4gKmZImw  
> "Gasoline" Halsey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S5NDIc1_3U  
> "Sleep Thru Ur Alarms" Iontalius (Nightcore Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67iBOKQf1DM


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast tries to grab onto some normalcy but that's hard to come by because really, this is Danganronpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to post Chapter 4. 
> 
> I was scouting for fanfics and really enjoyed this one-shot by Jannatul_ferdaus  
> [https://www.wattpad.com/537127838-saiouma-oumasai-oneshots-a-promise-sadistic](url)  
> If anybody knows of more fics like this, let me know!

Kaede bitterly came to know that life after Danganronpa was a bit more--structured. Each of them were awakened early each by their caretakers, had  meals in the assembly room and had personal therapy sessions as well. There was free time after lunch, with most people opting to go out into the courtyard. The courtyard was fairly small, with a green area for field sports. There were outside benches facing a Zen garden with deciduous trees scattered around it. A small pond was located in the far back of the courtyard, with cattails surrounding it. When Kaede thought about it, it all did seem very tranquil. 

The complex that they were all housed in centered around the enormous assembly room.  Two different conference rooms were next to the virtual game room, where they had spent the majority of their time so far. Administrative offices were down the hall. Kaede noted that there were speakers installed throughout the facility in order to aid the guards. There were individual bedrooms off to the right hand side of the assembly room. Each night at 10pm they were each locked into their own rooms. 

Kaede had spent a week initially with Rantaro before her fellow cast members trickled in as either the victim or blackened. The monotony and routine post game was a comfort to them. Being resurrected after dying had sent them all into shock. Well, everyone except Rantaro perhaps--he had gotten so used to consoling and pep talking them that Ryoma began calling him “Nurse Rantaro”.

The employees who worked for Team Danganronpa were only a handful. Kaede became familiar with all the hands-on staff who liked to call themselves “guides”. Most needed to take enough psychological courses to become an actual certified caretaker. The rest were assigned to be either guards, tech programmers or administrative staff. She figured that the facility they were in was just a wing of the larger Spike Chunsoft company. All hands-on employees wore a type of utility belt on their waists, with unknown contents inside. Her caretaker was a man by the name of Haruto who had been with Danganronpa since the beginning of season 42. He greeted her daily to parade her down to breakfast.

The day after the entire cast reunited, Kaede woke up with a sinking feeling in her heart. The look on Shuichi’s face as he desperately clung to her was still fresh in her mind. She wasn’t sure what to expect in the days to come. It was obvious they both cared for each other, but was it still the truth? Or was it just a lie to tug at the viewer’s heartstrings for Season 53?

“Kaede? Kaede! You’re not doing well, I can see it. This is normal….” Haruto stood at the foot of her twin bed and peered at her with a knowing eye.

Startled, Kaede put her thoughts aside and gripped her bedsheets in a fury. “ _ None _ of this is normal! Is anything here even remotely normal?”

Haruto folded his arms as he looked at her. “You have the short end of the stick Kaede. The protagonists always have the hardest time to bounce back. You know, not everyone who is casted ends up with a polar opposite personality in game. A lot of it depends on the participant’s initial interview, the predetermined core storyline and honestly, looks too”. He said the last part rather sheepishly, as if he was slightly embarrassed. 

Haruto looked off towards Kaede’s window, putting a finger to his mouth in contemplation.

“Rantaro was so charismatic in his initial interview that the game producers decided to keep most of his original personality in tact. When he kept advancing in the game, we were so impressed that we expanded his character arc.” Haruto looked at her. “But you Kaede, you were so distrustful and so self assured. Your ‘girl next door’ looks combined with your pride was a wonderful mix. You literally screamed protagonist based on personality alone.”

Kaede sadly looked downwards. “Is any of this supposed to make me feel better? So what you’re telling me is that I’m really a stuck up bitch?”

He laughed. “Your words, not mine. And I’m glad you’re using your curse words again.”

That first morning, Shuichi and Kaede had agreed at breakfast to spend as much time with each other as possible in hopes of a speedy recovery. Neither spoke much, but being next to each other was calming. After breakfast they were allowed some free time and everyone dispersed--some watching a “pre-approved” comedy movie on the television wall, others getting out their tensions through a game of ball on the field green outside and few choosing to browse the internet. All Kaede could manage to do was drag herself to the bench facing the Zen garden and stare at the raked sand. She knew she needed to socialize with everyone in order to heal. Haruto had told her as much. But Kaede just couldn’t. Was it because she had no common experience with everyone past Chapter 1? She thought of her character in the game. She was friendly, positive and brave. Kaede wasn’t sure if she was really any of those things. 

Kaede felt a presence come from behind her. Shuichi sat next to Kaede, looking worse than he did yesterday after their tearful reunion. He stared at the ground, his eyes groggy.

Feeling the urge to start a conversation she inquired, “How did you sleep Shuichi? It doesn’t look like you did at all.”

He answered in a monotone voice. “Barely did. Couldn’t stop thinking all night, I just… feel so angry.”

She put her hand on top of his on the cold stone bench. 

S _ ome things still were on auto pilot, it seemed... _

“Yeah, I felt the same way after my execution. I just couldn’t believe that I signed up for this… experience.”

Shuichi looked up at her, nodding. “Why did you want to get casted?”

Kaede looked at him in contemplation. “It’s true I’m distrustful. I’ve always felt that if you didn’t look out for yourself then you’d get taken advantage of by others. So, I find a way to get what I want. I thought that if I got on Danganronpa I’d have it made and live life on my own terms as a celebrity.”

Kaede scuffed her foot into the stone below.

“It sounds dumb when I say it out loud, doesn’t it?”

Shuichi shook his head. “No, it’s a perfectly logical reason. It’s a good reason. I still don’t remember the majority of my interview but… if the tape of me in the last trial is really true, then at least your reason to join Danganronpa is a  sane one.”

Kaede looked into Shuichi’s sad eyes.  _ Did he think he was insane?  _

She turned to face him, determination on her face. Time to be in-game Kaede. “Look, you’re not the only one who wanted to impress people with complicated murder plots and executions. It’s not fair to beat yourself up over that.”

Shuichi gripped the edge of the stone bench. She could see him working his jaw, trying to force his next words out.

“Kaede, I designed a detective themed execution for myself. I...actually wanted to die in the game.” He looked at her with wide eyes, trembling.

She resolved herself and grabbed both of his shoulders, hoping to stabilize him. 

“I know. I know you said that in the videotape. It’s okay you…”

He flung her hands off his shoulders. 

“It’s not okay!” his breathing became labored and heavy. “ It’s NOT okay.”

He sighed and grabbed both of his elbows, looking off towards the pond.

Kaede patiently sat next to him, just waiting for him to calm down. When he spoke next it was in a low hollow voice.

“When I woke up this morning and took a shower, I noticed something about myself that...scared me.”

She looked at him quizzically. “You...noticed something?”

Shuichi slowly began to roll up his left sleeve, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Kaede gasped. Shuichi’s left forearm was covered in cut marks, some deep and others shallow. The marks went every which way--horizontal, vertical and diagonal. Most were of a pink-reddish hue while others were still a fresh dark red. It looked as if Shuichi’s arm was a slab of meat instead of an actual  _ human _ arm.

“Shuichi, what… what is going on with you? Does it hurt?” Kaede could feel herself begin to panic. 

Shuichi quickly lowered his sleeve. “My other arm is the same way. Look--Kaede, please, don’t tell the others about it. Please, just not yet.” His bottom lip quivered.

Distraught, Kaede agreed. “Yeah… yeah okay. Just, let me know if I can do anything for you Shuichi.”

Shuichi sighed in relief and smiled sweetly. “I will. And thanks Kaede.”

The small therapy session afterwards had Kaede at odds with herself. She thought of Shuichi’s damaged arm. 

_ It’s not my business to tell anyone, he’ll let people know when he’s ready. _

She mechanically filled out her mood questionnaire and answered her caretaker’s usual questions distractedly.    
  


Kaede planned on taking a walk toward the small pond at the back of the courtyard to mull things over when she found Kokichi lying on a blanket in the green grass writing in a journal. Intrigued, she approached him.

“Kokichi, what are you up to?”

Startled, he looked up with wide eyes. 

“Oh, just writing.”

“Writing what exactly? You’ve been carrying that notebook around ever since I saw you wake up from the game.” Kaede took a seat next to him.

Kokichi looked off toward the distance. “Yeah, well I...just don’t want to forget y’know?”

Initially Kokichi had continued his bullying attitude toward Kibou post game. The mean spirited remarks sometimes just fell out of his mouth--he had become so used to that manner of speaking with Kibou. 

_ He was at it again yesterday when Shuichi, Maki and Himiko came back _ , Kaede thought.

But when Kokichi’s personal caretaker told him that he needed to back off on Kibou since the boy was autistic, Kokichi’s attitude toward Kibou drastically changed. What started to emerge was a scared, nervous, flighty former Supreme Leader that preferred being alone than among company. 

Kaede looked at Kokichi incredulously. “You actually want to remember that death trap?”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I enjoy playing a high stakes game of life and death.” Kokichi shook his head. “It’s just that...I never felt so confident and sure of myself before becoming my character. I had all the control for once. It just felt….good.”

Kaede looked him understandingly.  _ I wish I was that Kaede in the game too. _

“But now, I’m back to being the short, scared, bullied kid again. I’d never make fun of someone with an illness like Kibou. It’s just not me.” Kokichi bit his lip. “I wonder why Team Danganronpa would approve a participant with a condition.”

“Yeah, it seems strange that Danganronpa would cast a person with a diagnosed disorder. It’s obvious that Kibou is in his own little world,” Kaede said, lost in thought.

Kokichi laughed. “Too bad we don’t have our precious detective anymore huh?”

Kaede’s eyes narrowed. There had to be a reason.

“Guess we’ll have to be our own detectives now.”

 

As evening came, the cast decided to play a board game. Before finally deciding on what game, Kaito, being an insensitive jerk, took it upon himself to make the game request from the guards. 

“Kaito what are you doing? We haven’t decided yet!” said an exasperated Maki. 

“We’d be here all fucking night if we had to agree on just  _ one _ game. I’m doing you all a favor, you can thank me later.”

“How about thank you never, asshole” said Angie with narrowed eyes. 

“Calm down, Angie” said Korekiyo. “It could be fun.”

“Ooh, ooh, let me go first,” said an excited Gonta. “I don’t have to think too much with this game.”

Gonta stood and looked at his card. He held up three fingers. He began to flail his arms around as everyone tried to guess the word.

“Uh, smash!” said Tenko

“Swim?” said Rantaro

“Seizure!” said Himiko

Kokichi gave her a look, “glad to know you’re still weird Himiko.”

After a while of Gonta making odd flapping and squatting moves, Kaede finally got the idea.

“Fly!” said Kaede. “It’s fly.”

Gonta clapped happily and held up two fingers. 

“Next word” said Shuichi

Gonta pointed at himself and then came a mix of “you”and “me” out of the group. Gonta clapped again and held up three fingers. He stood up on his toes, forming a circle connecting his fingers and thumbs together.

“Oh!” Tsumugi excitedly yelled, “it’s fly me to the moon! Fly me to the moon!”

“What? I don’t get it” said Miu, unimpressed. “What the heck does that even mean?”

“It’s a Frank Sinatra song Miu, it’s a classic!” said Tsumugi.

“I don’t know who Frank Lambada is but it sounds like a cheesy song” said Miu, crossing her arms.

With that, Tsumugi stood up to start another round of charades. Everyone seemed fairly relaxed, high spirited and were playfully throwing popcorn at each other. It seemed a world away from their time in the Gifted Juvenile school.

Tsumugi signaled that her phrase was based on a movie. There were guesses left and right but no one could seem to pin down the first word. Pleased at stumping everyone, Tsumugi began laughing. Her usual laugh was like the call of a small tweeting bird, Kaede thought, but Kaito’s horrible guesses and Angie’s quips at him sent Tsumugi into a deep, rich laugh. Kaede couldn’t help but smile at the former mastermind.

Pleased, Kaede looked over at Shuichi. He had stopped laughing and had turned pale. His burning eyes were locked onto Tsumugi. His body was slightly shaking next to Kaede on the small couch.

“Shuichi,” whispered Kaede, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

It happened in the blink of an eye. In the next second Shuichi launched himself off the couch and flung himself at Tsumugi, his hands outstretched towards her neck.

Without time to react, Tsumugi screamed as she fell backwards from Shuichi’s momentum. Her glasses flung off her face and landed behind her with a crunch.

“Uuwaahhhh!”

They both landed hard on the vinyl floor with a loud smack. 

“No!!” Shuichi gasped and hissed. “You fucking bitch! Monster! I won’t let you!” Shuichi’s shaking hands clamped over Tsumugi’s neck squeezing it in a death grip.

Tsumugi struggled as Shuichi’s grip cut off her air supply.

“Shuichi! What the hell? Get off her!” Kaito ran over to the pair trying to pull one of Shuichi’s arms away from Tsumugi’s neck. 

There were screams coming from Angie, Kirumi and Tenko. Rantaro stood in shock while Kokichi froze in place.

Maki, utterly surprised, took only a moment before helping Kaito try to pull Shuichi’s other arm.

“Shuichi!! Stop!” screamed Kaede as she grabbed Shuichi around the waist, trying to pull him backwards.

The camera in the assembly room had picked up the commotion and two guards came in trying to separate Shuichi from Tsumugi.

“That’s wrong! It was REAL, it was all real.  She was real, you won’t fool me.” Shuichi’s face contorted in absolute fury, his knuckles now white against Tsumugi’s now flushed skin.

As Kaito struggled to pull Shuichi’s arm from Tsumugi’s neck, Shuichi’s right sleeve began riding up on his arm. Kaito’s grip on Shuichi shifted closer to Shuichi’s hand. Blood, dark and red began to trickle downwards, splashing onto Tsumugi’s neck.

Tsumugi cringed as she felt the hot liquid creep onto her skin. “Ughh! Whaa, nngggh”

“154 not responsive! Use the taser!”

One of the guards took out a small device from his belt and pressed the tip of the taser gun onto Shuichi’s back. The electric current ran through Shuichi’s body, releasing his strangling hold on Tsumugi. 

Tsumugi turned her head and began to crawl away. She heaved deep, painful breaths as she sat on the floor. A few tears dripped down from Tsumugi’s eyes, slowly mixing into a bit of Shuichi’s blood on her neck.

Kaito dumbly looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. Shuichi’s blood.

Kaede kneeled next to Shuichi as he had been propelled backward from the shock. He laid on his back, panting, his face registering with a horrified realization at what just happened. A small patch of blood stood in the same spot where Tsumugi once was.The two guards grabbed him from beneath his arms lifting him. Little droplets of blood dropped onto the floor from Shuichi’s hands.

“Shuichi,” Kaito stared at him, in fear. “What does this mean?”

Kaede stood in place, her mouth agape. There was complete silence for a beat before Maki, Kirumi and Rantaro ran to help the stunned Tsumugi. 

A blood curdling scream rang out.

Shuichi struggled as the guards dragged him away toward the exit, leaving behind a haphazard trail of blood.


	5. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danganronpa contract gives the participants a clue and puts a plan into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER ** I know nothing about Nintendo Switch, contracts or having actual friends with common interests** With that said, I've been on the fence about where this story is going so I'm just going to leave it up to fate!  
> \--------------------------------------------------------

Memory it turns out, comes back slowly in waves. Apparently Shuichi  _ did  _ live with his uncle and his parents  _ were  _ the ‘hands-off’ type.. He had spent most of his free time watching, studying and managing his Tumblr on all things Danganronpa. When he was especially motivated he’d design murder plots. These he kept secret. He hoped one day he could use some of his best plots as potential interview material to get a job with Spike Chunsoft.

He’d been trying to be a participant on Danganronpa for two years now. When he heard of the casting call for Season 53 in Tokyo, he took his best murder plot and his prized detective-themed execution. Shuichi had finally made it--his brutal execution design had impressed Team Danganronpa and combined with his incredible knowledge on the classics, he had finally achieved his goal of becoming a participant.

So why did he want to leave?

Shuichi stared at the white ceiling of the virtual game room that was now doubling as a hospital unit. He could see various sedatives, surgical instruments and medical equipment behind the glass windows of the cabinets. HIs bandaged forearms laid at his sides.

Namely, he was bored. After nearly killing Tsumugi in real life, it had been nothing but isolation and therapy sessions for him. Both he and Kaede were slated for the most post game psychotherapy since they were the season protagonists. So while the rest of the cast had free time in the assembly room or outdoors, they both had therapy, separately. Maybe the sessions would be more tolerable if they had them together. Sure Kaede had been bossy, opinionated and impulsive in the game but she had motivated him like no one in his life ever did.

Shuichi sighed as he curled up in a fetal position, bringing his sore bandaged arms toward his chest. He was tired of thinking. Tired of being straight laced Shuichi Saihara of Season 53. 

Kaede’s love had opened up his character arc unexpectedly. If he had to admit it, the real life Kaede had the same strong spirit as the game one. He never really loved an actual person before. In game it flustered him, confused him, took over him. 

The way he felt around Kaede was better than the feeling of wearing his best Kyokyo Kirigiri costume at ComiCon and he wanted to  _ keep  _ that feeling. That motive. Maybe Korekiyo was right after all. Love was a great motivator.

He steeled himself as he made a decision. He was going to recover. When Aya would come to check on him once again, he’d convince her he was okay. And he was going to understand his fellow castmates. He was going to show Kaede his gratitude. And he was going to make Danganronpa post game a great experience for all of them. After all, he had actual real-life friends now.

 

Breakfast was a solemn affair after Shuichi’s breakdown. There was an awkward air in the room, a few offering a smattering of polite greetings. It was as if all of the participants wanted to ignore what had happened. In the middle of the silence, Angie spoke.

“So...are we just going to pretend that everything’s okay?” She slammed her glass of juice down in frustration. “That we didn’t see Shuichi snap right in front of us?”

“We’re...just going to have to work through this,” Maki said with a sad note in her voice. “Right Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi looked at Maki in fear. There were no glasses to obscure the burst blood vessels in her left eye. Her neck was swollen with bruising in the shape of fingermarks. It was unsettling to see her. 

Maki stood up to sit next to the scared girl, putting her hand on Tsumugi’s back. Tsumugi involuntarily flinched, saying nothing.

“Well, I’m not leaving this up to chance! I need to get out of here before Shuichi starts butchering us all!” Angie frantically stood up, wringing her hands. “I need to get out of here!”

Kirumi grabbed her elbow. “Angie, calm down. Working yourself into a panic about what can happen is not going to make anything better. I should know!” 

Kaito huffed. “Besides, we can’t go home just yet. We have to get cleared to do that remember?”

“But I feel just fine!” Tenko pouted. “Do we really have to stay here for at least a month? I mean, c’mon I can’t even make a call to my boyfriend yet. What’s the deal?”

Kokichi gripped his journal tighter and put the end of his pen to his lips, lost in thought. “Does anyone remember the agreement terms we signed? I can’t seem to remember that.”

“That’s true,” Kaede remembered the conversation she had with Kokichi previously.  _ That document must have answers. _ “I wonder what we signed.”

Rantaro crossed his arms. “We just need to relax.” He spoke with a calm manner. “From what I experienced last season, it’s really for our benefit that we stay here for as long as possible. You might feel like you’re fine, but once you’re on the streets of Tokyo it’s a whole new ballgame.”

Ryoma looked at him nervously. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’m saying that we’re celebrities now. We’re going to be noticed everywhere we go, we’re going to followed by fans and it can get overwhelming. You can get seriously paranoid out there, coupled with the flashbacks and nightmares it’s downright scary. We’re really in the best place we can be right now.”

“But everyone reacts differently right?” Himiko asked curiously. “We’re not all going to go crazy!”

“Survivors of a traumatic experience can develop post traumatic stress disorder. According to my previous psychology courses, It can come on suddenly,” Korekiyo chimed in. He then scrunched his face in dismay. “I’m sure being famous now will not help matters either.”

“Why don’t we just ask Noboru for a copy of the contract that we all signed?” Kaede questioned. “He can’t deny us that--we need to know what they want us to do for Season 53.”

“But Rantaro should know right?” Gonta asked. “You did this before.”

Rantaro smiled and waved his hands in front of him. “There’s really nothing to it! Danganronpa needs us, so we’re treated like royalty if you ask me. We get some time off out of recovery and then we promote the show--parties, traveling, tv appearances...all of that. This is just the boring part, that’s all.”

“We should be nice to each other.” Kibou looked at everyone intently. “We should help Shuichi.”

The change in subject made everyone pause for a moment.

“The look in Shuichi’s eyes last night creeped me out more than Korekiyo’s twisted incest case. And believe me, I’m into some kinky stuff,” Miu said.

“Then...let’s throw a party for Shuichi,” Kirumi said. “Let him know that he doesn’t have to cut himself up to feel good about himself, you know? I’d...like to do that for him.”

Kaede beamed at Kirumi. “That’s really sweet of you Kirumi! It sounds like an excellent idea. We can get some music and a cake!”

“I guess that’s fine,” Angie said relenting. “But we’re going to ask about the contract right? I want to know already!”

“Of course we will!” Kaede smiled. “Let’s request a meeting with Noboru. I’m sure we’ll get the answers we’re looking for.” While the rest of the group talked about Shuichi’s upcoming welcome party, Kaede shared a knowing look with Kokichi at the breakfast table. 

_ Just what did we get ourselves into? _

 

 

“I was told you all requested me.”

Noboru sat at his desk. There were various folders in front of him, some labeled ‘Season 53’. The live feed from the camera limited the view for them, but promotional posters featuring Monokuma were on the walls behind him, making it seem as if the executive producer were in a comic book.

He wasn’t wearing his usual suit. In fact, the salt and pepper haired man was wearing a white t-shirt with a large skull on it. He had on a leather jacket that polished his look, making it seem as if he was a very popular and cutting edge man.

“Sorry about the lack of formality, but I take all your inquiries seriously even on my days off.” He sat back on his chair, crossing his arms. “Honestly I’ve been expecting this. It’s good that you’re asking questions.” He smirked. “What can I do for you?”

“We want to know about the contract we signed,” Kaede said adamantly with her hands on her hips. “We want specifics.”

“Oh?” Noboru leaned forward on his desk. “There are many parts to the contract. The agreement lists what we expect from participants after the season is broadcast. Most of it regards promotional material and its legal aspects.” He tilted his head slightly. “Although, some information is on a ‘need to know’ basis only.”

“Need to know basis?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow. “That sounds awfully suspicious.”

There was a serious look in Noboru’s eyes. He was all business.

“Danganronpa is not an average TV show. There are safeguards for both you and the corporation to ensure cooperation.”

Kaede laughed. “Safeguards? What safeguards?” Anger and resentment mixed on the blonde’s face. “Shuichi went into the game and he’s been cutting himself up! How is that safe? You put Kibou in the game and he has a known disorder! Your claim is bullshit!”

“Hey!” Kibou shouted. “Don’t make fun of me!”

Noboru sighed. “It is unfortunate that Shuichi suffered a setback. Our fans can have some questionable...quirks, but we choose participants without bias. It makes the game blossom into the phenomenon that it is. Why exclude when you can include? The trauma after the game ends is not unexpected. He did send some of you to your deaths after all.”

Tsumugi bit her lip as she looked away, lost in her own thoughts. 

“My apologies, Tsumugi for the inconvenience.” Noboru held his chin up, looking pensive. “We never quite know how anyone reacts after the game. Even after 52 seasons it still surprises us.”

“As for Kibou, he’s a special case. Danganronpa is a psychological game show. As such, his participation was part of an autistic case study. We are partnered with researchers who are studying the effects of trauma via sensory stimuli. Consent was given by Kibou himself--he wanted to experience emotions.” 

“What about this recovery process?” Angie asked impatiently. “It’s obvious that...some...of us really do need to stay here. But what about the rest of us?”

Noboru chuckled. “Do you really think you can go back to your old lives again? Is that what you really want? I’d imagine it would be difficult to put Season 53 behind you. After all, the public knows what you look like and they know your names. Don’t kid yourself, the month long recovery process is not negotiable. You’ll be in touch with your families and friends as we get midway through recovery.”

“What if some of us don’t...have a family to home to go to?” Maki looked downwards as she held her elbows against herself. “I didn’t sign up for Danganronpa to get dumped out onto the street again.”

Kaito’s head snapped towards Maki in surprise. 

“You are part of the Danganronpa family now. You can request accommodations wherever you like and all reasonable necessities will be provided for.”

“What about all this touring and appearances? When does this start?” Tenko asked excitedly.

“Well, we’ll need some time to edit the footage and formulate trailers, episodes.… I’d say eight weeks perhaps? I’ll keep you all informed. Once that’s completed we go on promo tours. A very enjoyable experience, I’m sure Rantaro has told you. Whatever you need, just let us know.” 

Noboru stood. “We’ll continue our chat as we get closer to your release. I’ll provide a copy of the contract for you all to look over, so none of you can have any doubts. Please, bring any questions to my attention.”

He bowed slightly. 

“Thank you and until then.”

 

 

 

“Uh, hey guys.”

Shuichi was accompanied by his caretaker and he looked embarrassed. He spoke softly, unable to bring his eyes up to meet anyone else’s.  It had been three days since Shuichi went into isolation. Three days since the ‘talk’ with Noboru. 

The assembly room was decorated with balloons and streamers. Red, black, silver and white adorned the large space making the once generic room look lively. Small Monokuma figures stood on the colorful tables. Despite the mental anguish the bear imposed upon them in the game, the group thought the mini-kumas were cute. They laughed at the irony.

Kirumi busied herself at the punch table, declining any decorating duty. No one questioned her on that. There was an assortment of sweets provided by the staff along with sandwiches and finger foods. Tenko and Himiko were setting up a karaoke station with Kibou in tow. 

Gonta and Kaito seemed to be debating music choices. The rest of the group had gravitated to the large couch and gaming station. Kokichi, being a rabid gamer, was in the process of choosing the ‘best’ multiplayer Nintendo Switch game.

If Kaede didn’t know any better, she could have sworn she was at some upscale college dorm party. Everyone seemed content in the short time since their conversation with the executive producer.

Aya introduced Shuichi to the group. “He’s baaaaaack! And he’s got his memories now! He’s done so well.” She put her hands on her hips like a proud mother. “I’m supervising the party, have fun!”

Shuichi blushed under Aya’s praises as he addressed his castmates.

“I, um, just want to say that...uh, I’m sorry about what happened.” He clasped his hands in front of him. “Tsumugi, you...you didn’t deserve that and...ah, well I’m sorry.”

Tsumugi nodded softly. She was trembling a little and kept her distance. “Thanks, Shuichi. I’m...sorry this happened to you.”

“I’m okay now. I promise.” Shuichi shyly smiled. He seemed so fragile as if a small breeze could knock him over. 

Kaede quickly scooped him up into a hug. She whispered into his ear. “You really worried me.”

Shuichi laughed. It didn’t sound like the soft chuckle that Kaede remembered. It was now high pitched and nervous sounding.

“I worried myself too,” he hugged her fondly, happy to be out of his isolated room.

“Hey Shuichi,” Kokichi walked up with a genuine smile on his face. “We’ve got some games, want to play Mario Kart?” He asked hesitantly.

Shuichi’s eyes lighted up as he looked at Kokichi. “That sounds great.”

Kaede bit her lip as she watched the two walk toward the rest of the group on the couch. She wanted to convince herself that everything was fine. 

 

Maki watched Kaede nervously from the refreshment table. ”Kaito, I’m sure Shuichi could use some of your help right now. Why don’t you talk to him?” 

Kaito took a sip of his drink. “Yeah, well that was my character. The Shuichi I knew wouldn’t lay a finger on anyone, especially a girl.”

“Don’t you get it idiot? He had a flashback to the last trial and thought Tsumugi was the mastermind again. It’s not complicated, he just needs some kind words.”

“You can call me an idiot all you want. That guy needs professional help. And I’m no hero.” He shot Shuichi a quick look. “Hell he looks like shit, doesn’t he the poor guy.”

“So your friendship meant nothing then? Really?” Maki stared at him in confusion.

“Kaito, that doesn’t make sense to me. Wasn’t he your… what’s your lame word… ‘soul bro’? Don’t you care about anyone?”

Kaito gave her a look. He made no movement from his spot at the punch table.

Maki leaned on the table towards Kaito. “Don’t...I mean anything to you? You brought me out of my shell in the game, you even died for me, remember? I would have been executed if Kokichi died from my poison arrow.”

Kaito sighed. “Is this what it’s all about? Our in game relationship?”

“No...I mean, yes…I...” Maki growled in anger. “God you’re dumb as a brick. Look, I’m not saying you have to be a saint or anything but Shuichi really looked up to you in the game. Without you he wouldn’t have had the motivation to go on after Kaede’s death. I’m sure you can say ‘how are you?’ or ‘glad you’re back’ or something!” 

“Look, Maki...” Katio stared her down. “You seem like a sweet person. That’s great. But I don’t feel the same way you do. You can go and make nice with the rest of the cast but my character is off duty right now.”

“Wh..what? You…” Maki’s eyes widened as her mouth was slightly agape. She was unable to hide the disappointment on her face. “Fine, do what you want.” 

She walked away, leaving a confused and somewhat ashamed Kaito in her wake.

  
  


The gaming corner of the room was getting competitive, with shouts and some squeals of glee from Tenko. Kaede looked on amused as she watched the group play Mario Kart animatedly.

“Kokichi,  you’re pretty good at this.” Shuichi dodged a shell on the course. 

“I’m used to playing a lot of games. All sorts. After a while it gets boring to play the classics  but of course, I have my favorites.”

Shuichi softly smiled as Kokichi knocked Tenko into the deep water on the course.

“Hmm, now I see why you were casted as the antagonist for the season.”

Kokichi laughed. “Can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it--wellll, maybe I enjoyed most of it except the last part. It was odd though, I thought I’d be scared of dying. I did such a good job lying to myself that all I could think about was just ending the game already.”

Shuichi stared at his hands. “And now that it’s ended, we go home huh.”

Kokichi looked over at him. “You don’t sound like you’re glad it’s over. I’ll admit, there’s only one reason why I’d want to go back now.”

“Maybe fame will change things but, going back to where I came from isn’t that thrilling for me.”

“What do you mean?” Kokichi asked. “The only reason I’m interested in going home is to see the jealous looks from my classmates who said I could never make the cut. I am sooo badass now, nishshishi.”

“Well, I can’t blame you for that. I just have a room full of Danganronpa waiting for me back home. No friends to show off to.

“Your family?”

“Just an uncle really, same as in game. Though, he’s more of a paralegal than a detective.”

Shuichi took a break from gaming and noticed a document that was sitting on a side table. He picked it up.

“What’s this?”

“It’s the contract we signed for Danganronpa.” Kokichi dropped his console and followed Shuichi to the table. “We wanted to see it for ourselves.”

Shuichi looked it over intently. “Seems like we have it made, huh. Interesting, it has an arbitration clause for any disputes. I wonder, does this contract really state everything? It leaves...some things open to interpretation.”

“Arbitration...clause?” Kaede questioned as she approached them. “Do you know what this legal stuff means Shuichi?”

“Basically, there’s no third party involvement. No middleman, no outside influence. Just the company and us.”

“That...changes things…” Kokichi smiled to himself. He brought a finger up to his lips in contemplation. “No police involvement, just us and them…”

Kaede crossed her arms. “So...this contract gives us some leverage as participants.”

An excited look crossed Shuichi’s face. He spoke hesitantly, as if trying to keep himself under control. 

“Why don’t we...take advantage of that?” He looked at Kokichi and Kaede. “That is...unless you like being in limbo here.”

“Whaaaat? Is our detective suggesting a mutiny?” Kokichi grinned with glee. “Oh that sounds fun, not boring at all!”

“And you Kaede?” Shuichi eyed her with a mischievous grin. “Or would you rather be in protagonist prison?” 

She picked up on an unfamiliar tone in his voice.   _ Was he flirting with her?  _ This was weird. A good weird.

Kaede blushed and looked away. “I...wouldn’t mind...taking back some control.”

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi and Kaede’s arm. A blush began to appear on his face.

“Then let’s have some fun!” 


	6. Kickoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi uses some creativity to get the job done and gets some help from a trusted source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGWTFBBQ.  
> I needed to revise this chapter to get things back on track. Hoping to complete this soon ::crosses fingers::

He’d been collecting items. Countless items. He wasn’t sure how any of it would piece together but like the iconic Nagito Komaeda, he’d just have to believe in his luck. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. All he knew was that he wasn’t anything without them.

He was useless without his friends.

It was easy to decide who’d be the real life Monokuma of the group. Kokichi was smart, probably even smarter than he’d gotten credit for. His capability to lie, even to himself, was admirable. If you believe a lie long enough, it becomes the truth doesn’t it? And if there’s only one truth it could be any one of the countless lies a person could dream up, right? How Shuichi wished he had even half of the boy’s talent. Kokichi certainly had the desire to be a great manipulator--Shuichi just needed to provide the correct motivation. Though, handling that one was like playing with fire. 

And then his other half, Kaede. She’d resist, of course. Maybe she’d even aspire to be her in-game character for a while. She was a wild card to him. Shuichi  _ loved  _ that recklessness though. What was life without twist and turns, right?

In the morning he had placed the items necessary for the first part of his plan to begin. It was really a shame that it was so easy to do. It’s unfortunate that it was so much harder to put a plan into motion in a fictional world than it was in real life. It just sucked all the fun out of it. Now it just felt like grunt work. Maybe there wasn’t much thought put into the aftermath of the Danganronpa season? 

So careless. 

Well, the game itself really is the main point wasn’t it? It was now sadly over, Shuichi mulled. No more to do than repeat the season over and over again for monetary gain alone. How boring. What a bad end to such a diabolically unique game!

After bidding the cast goodnight upon the 10pm curfew, he walked with Aya towards his room. 

Small talk. He needed to do some small talk.

“Aya, we’re nearly half way done with recovery aren’t we?” He sighed and walked slowly to his bed, beginning to fluff his pillow. She needed to get closer… He turned his head to look at her and smiled. “You’ve been so kind to me, I think I’ll miss you the most!” 

She laughed as she stood near the door. “Well aren’t you getting sentimental! You sure you’re feeling okay? Usually everyone wants to get out of this place but you’ve always been the oddball haven’t you?”

Shuichi bashfully laughed. “I...really love...Danganronpa….” he lowered his head, pretending disappointment, in hopes that she’d finally move away from the door.

Bingo.

She moved towards him, concern on her face. “Hey… don’t worry! You’ll….”

She didn’t manage to finish her sentence as Shuichi quickly took the makeshift shank from underneath the pillow and swung at her, aiming for her chest. Instinctually, her arms flew up as Shuichi managed to plunge the razor blade into her upper right chest. The sudden blow brought her to her knees. Shuichi quickly snagged the utility belt around her waist and brought out the taser. He threw the belt onto his bed while he faced the now stunned woman. 

“This is sooo exciting!” Shuichi gleefully clapped as he hopped up and down in place. “Aya, Aya, let’s play a game ok? I’m going to role play as the executioner and you’re going to play as the condemned innocent prisoner!”

“Shu...ichi,” Aya panted as she tried to get her bearings on the situation. “What...are you trying to do? I don’t understand…”

Shuichi bent down towards the woman with the taser at the ready. He spoke with a bored seriousness as he tried to channel his inner Izuru Kamakura. “No no no. There’s no time for therapy now. It’s bedtime after all.” He rushed towards her and wrapped his right arm around her neck and placing it in the crook of his arm. He squeezed as she grappled with him, struggling to ease the pressure off her neck.

“Shhhh,” he whispered against her ear. “Isn’t it so peaceful? It’s just like going to sleep!” He waited until he could feel her body go slack and then waited a good five seconds more before he let her down gently onto the floor. 

Shuichi gushed to himself, bringing his hands to his mouth.  _ Oh my God it worked! So cool! I’m glad I Googled this! _

He sadly thought about his smartphone. It had to be in the facility right? This would have made such a great Instagram post. 

_ Aughhh, get it together, now is not the time!  _

He withdrew the makeshift weapon from her chest and quickly undressed the short, thin woman leaving her clad in her underwear. He took off his bright red jumpsuit and grabbed Aya’s grey one. He put it on, noting how the sleeves and pant legs were too short, making him look comical.

_ Of course I get the shortest caretaker there is. Well, at least it fits. _

He put the red uniform on Aya, lifting her torso and arms as he buttoned it closed. He huffed from exertion as he scrambled to find the handcuffs he’d stolen from his time recuperating in the makeshift hospital room. He brought her arms behind her and cuffed her. Shuichi took the slightly bloodied shank and cut some strips off his sheets. He used this to bind her feet together, just in case she regained consciousness and decided to run around.

Maybe he was overdoing it and she’d stay unconscious, but he’d never actually put someone in a choke hold before. It still struck him as kind of badass! 

Now he’d need to get over to the offices. The hallway definitely had a camera stationed in between the participant rooms and the administrative department so he’d need to look, well, official. He grabbed the utility belt, searching through it to see what could be of use: taser, walkie talkie, pen, paper, flashlight, small baton and an employee ID badge. Ah, the ID granted access to the administrative rooms--he saw as much when passing by during the day. 

The uniform was a must. But he still looked like Shuichi Saihara. This wouldn’t do. What could he use? He went into his bathroom and mussed with his hair, running water through it and slicking it back to tame his ever present ahoge. Perhaps he could manage to get into the office with the badge and somehow disconnect the camera feed before anyone would notice? But that seemed like a longshot. He’d just have to make do.

He opened the door into the hallway, the white walls now bathed in soft shadows. With a careful, deliberate gait he slowly made his way down the hall with the ID badge in hand. He came to the guarded door and looked at the ID reader. Hopefully all caretakers had a standard pass right? With relief, the panel clicked open and to reveal a few desks, filing cabinets and laptops. Upon further inspection he noticed a door labeled “Public Relations” that opened to a green room with various costumes and wigs. Excitedly, he looked over the multitude of costumes---some half white and half black that mirrored the style of the Danganronpa mascot, Monokuma.

Shuichi ran his hands along the colorful materials--leather, chiffon, silk. He wasn’t that knowledgeable about cosplay, certainly not on Tsumugi’s level. But there was something about putting on a wig and dress and just...getting into a new skin. It’s liberating. It’s an opportunity to become a chameleon and be anyone or anything. As much as he’d love to dress up as a circus ringmaster or even a sexy belly dancer it wouldn’t be low key at all. Most of the staff that roamed the hallways tended to be women, either as nurses or marketers or plot writers. Men were mostly guards or generic businessmen. 

Dressing up as a woman would be best, probably a nurse would be a good choice. He found an egg blue long sleeved short dress, an apron, knee high socks and some black slippers. He longingly looked at the high heeled shoes.  _ Damn these big feet _ . To complete the look he’d need a new hairdo. He eyed the blonde wigs...he did have a fondness for a certain blonde. He put on a long ash blonde wig, with bangs that hit at his eyebrows. He looked at himself in the nearby mirror. The gauze bandages on his forearms reminded him of the character Mikan Tsumiki and it brought him a sense of joy. Definitely not one of his more memorable dress ups, but passable nonetheless. 

Now, he’d need to tamper with the camera feed before getting Kokichi and Kaede. Sure there were computers on most of the desks here but did any really have access to the cameras? What about passwords? Shuichi huffed to himself as he put his hand to his mouth. He wasn’t the greatest with computers. His last Twitter post was so embarrassing--he’d linked the interview of cast 42 to the blog of 41’s….  Honestly, what made him think that he could be the mastermind post-game?

_ “I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself.” _

The sudden voice was sweet and soft. It felt as if she was right behind him whispering in his ear. Hearing voices would normally freak him out---but it was  _ her  _ voice. Her confident, honeyed voice in his ear. 

He’d do this for her. For all of them. 

Because he wasn’t anything without them. 

Because they made him who he was.

With a renewed vigor, he studiously began to search around the offices looking for clues in order to access the camera system. As far as Shuichi knew, the two night guards just watched the security monitors idly as they talked about what kid was the most likely to moon the camera. It was all really disappointing. But that was the beauty of Danganronpa wasn’t it? Always building up your expectations in order to chop it all to bits.

There was one particular computer that had a small camera feed in front of it. Looking at the monitor he saw that it was linked to all the cameras in the hallways and main rooms of the Danganronpa wing. How could he buy some time? He needed a distraction. If he was going to cause a mass breakout then he’d need to be sly about it. Problem was, being understated just wasn’t his...thing.

_ Now everything is ruined all gone it’s all gone you fucked it up, what the fuck is your problem Saihara you can’t ever get anything right--your parents left you, your uncle could care less about you and you did absolutely nothing nothing nothing in game, nothing you promised you would--it’s true you’re a liar, hypocrite, you betrayed the one thing you ever loved--it’s the truth and you know it. _

He grabbed his right forearm in frustration, digging his nails into the gauze and pressing until he could feel just enough discomfort, just enough pain so he could feel again. Feel like he was still alive. 

He shut his eyes briefly before slowly opening them. Shuichi noticed that when he brought the cursor up to the control functions it allowed him to access the camera settings. So the door to the administrative office has more security than the computer terminal? He nearly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Was there possibly stock video from the night before recorded? What luck to actually have access to the cameras but he was too stupid to understand it!

No use. He’d have to take out the guards. But he’d need some help...

It was time to get his adorable plushie, Monokuma. Kokichi would know what to do, wouldn’t he? Kokichi always knew what to do. Maybe he’d have some fun ideas before the morning standoff with the employees! 

  
  


Using the card reader he opened the door to Kokichi’s room. Kokichi was lying on top of his bed with his legs crossed, hands behind his head. He quickly sat up as the door swung open.

“Took you long enough. Didn’t think you’d actually…” 

He stopped talking as he looked at Shuichi. 

Shuichi was grinning at him as he pulled out the small baton he confiscated off of Aya and lightly hit it against his left open palm. He walked forward, his light blue dress swaying slightly behind him as he bent forward to come face to face with Kokichi, his ash blonde locks falling forward to frame his cheeks. He spoke in a soft, feminine tone.

“I’m sorry Mr. Oma but I heard that you’ve been a naughty boy…”

Kokichi’s eyes widened for a moment before recognition kicked in.

“Whoa… Ah, umm you sure do clean up nice Shuichi!” He chuckled uncomfortably as he looked Shuichi over. “So this is what you do with your free time huh? You look...errr, nice.”

Shuichi blushed at the comment. He wasn’t used to receiving those. It was coming from his favorite too.

He put the baton away as his left arm wrapped around himself and he grabbed his chin with his right hand. Shuichi looked pensively at Kokichi.

“I need your help. I’m out of ideas.”

“Out of ideas? Weren’t you the one convincing me and Kaede that you had a concrete plan?”

“Yeah, well…” Shuichi sheepishly raised his hand to scratch the side of his head. “I lied.”

Kokichi blinked twice. “Say what now? You what?”

Shuichi chuckled at Kokichi’s bewildered response. “Didn’t think I had it in me, hmmm? I guess I learned from the supreme leader himself!”

“Okaaay, well, this is different. So, um,  how about you tell me how you managed to get out of your room and into a sexy nurse costume?”

“Sexy?” He flamboyantly put his hands on his hips and tilted his body into a feminine pose. “I have no boobs and these shoes are horrendous!” 

As Shuichi laughed, he momentarily felt off balance. A vague sense of uneasiness crossed his senses for a moment. Shrugging it off, he laid down on the foot of the bed next to Kokichi.

“Well, I used a crummy shank and stabbed my caretaker, swiped her utility belt and used her ID card and guard uniform to get into the admin rooms to mess with the cameras. Found a green room with some awesome costumes as a bonus! Then saw a computer with all the camera footage on it without it being password protected, but I’m too dumb to figure it out so I left and came here.”

Kokichi bit his lower lip and asked, “You stabbed someone?”

Shuichi sat up to face him. “It’s fine! No big deal. I stole a little razor blade I found while I was cooped up from my breakdown and attached it to a toothbrush.” He sighed. “She’s handcuffed and tied up in my room. Maybe we can use her as a hostage or something.”

“Hostage?” Kokichi looked at Shuichi incredulously. “You need to know what you want to do if you have a hostage on your hands! You’re not thinking ahead at all! What about the guards? Do you think they saw you?” 

Shuichi answered in a bored monotone. “I doubt it. I was careful as I approached the administrative rooms and as I was walking the halls in my getup. Staff occasionally roam the halls during the night and I didn’t see anyone either.”

Kokichi stood up and paced across the room. “Shuichi this… this is just all chaos! Doesn’t this seem…” He stopped pacing and looked Shuichi full on in the eyes, his arms flailing. “Oh I don’t know, CRAZY to you? Seriously, what if we just waited it all out until we’re released? It’s not like they can keep us here forever.”

Shuichi cocked his head to the side and leaned back on his hands seeming to consider Kokichi’s statement. 

“I get it. I really do. It’s hard to let go and get back to reality.” He sighed as he leaned forward and stared at the floor. “It was such a beautiful lie wasn’t it? It would be amazing to continue living this lie a little longer wouldn’t it?”

Kokichi snapped in irritation. “What are you getting at?”

Shuichi looked at him wistfully, lost in his own thoughts. “We’re not so different you know. We both don’t want to go back to where we came from. And we both enjoyed being such polar opposites right? You causing the chaos...and me cleaning it up.”

Shuichi stood walking up to the shorter boy. “Why let season 53 end in such a half ass way? At the final trial I insisted that fiction could influence reality--that a  lie backed by emotion can become the truth. We can make our own reality out of this rather than letting Danganronpa define us. Our fans wouldn’t expect any less right?”

Kokichi’s eyes were wide as he contemplated Shuichi’s words. “So...you think taking hostages and breaking out is really going to make our season stand out? That’s just...well...too simple.”

Shuichi darkly chuckled. “Yes, it is. So let’s use this season’s message to be the ultimate fans. So ultimate that we’ve broken out and taken over! Past contestants have never revolted post game . Just think of it! We’d make a great team.”

“So what do we do with the guards in our takeover? 

“Have to take them out, I guess. It doesn’t really matter. The contract we signed gives us an open door to do whatever we want without retaliation. Why past participants haven’t taken advantage of  that I’ll never know.”

“Take...them out? What do you mean by that? We’re not...not...killing anyone right?”

“No! Of course not. Don’t you think the employees here are trained to deal with the contestants? Don’t you think they enjoy the killing game? They love this. They love to see us struggle and suffer and die. But they need us Kokichi. Because season 53 isn’t anything without us.”

Shuichi placed his hands on both of Kokichi’s shoulders, a sympathetic look crossing his features. “C’mon Kokichi didn’t you think I was trustworthy once? Don’t you think being trapped in a game and crushed into paste counts for something?”

Kokichi looked downwards, suddenly pale. “Don’t...remind me. I...I don’t...want to remember...I…” He trailed off, swallowing his words.

“Then let’s do something about it.” Shuichi brought his right hand underneath Kokichi’s chin tipping it upwards. He looked into the former Supreme Leader’s eyes and noted how scared he was. 

Snippets of memories from the game raced through Shuichi’s head, momentarily distracting him.

_ “A game where emotions run like blood… _

_ If you do it, it’ll all work out… _

_...Like autosuggestion… _

_ But I’m not going to feel that way anymore!” _

“Then…” Kokichi blinked and narrowed his eyes. “Let’s do it. Let’s break out.”

Shuichi excitedly hugged the smaller teen. “Oh I’m so glad you agree! How do you think we should do it? Like, maybe take the guards out with a hammer or how about I use this taser first and then you can use the baton and knock them out!”

Kokichi found himself tightly pressed up against Shuichi’s chest as the taller teenager started quivering with delight. 

“Or maybe go big hmmm? After we knock them out let’s put them in some sort of cage or dark box and start stabbing the box randomly with a knife as we interrogate them for answers about the facility layout because honestly I could really use my camera right now…”

“Shuichi!” Kokichi’s voice was muffled. “You’re suffocating me!”

“Oh…” Shuichi suddenly looked down and loosened his hold. Kokichi was in his arms and he felt his cheeks burning. How embarrassing. He got caught up in the moment again. 

Kokichi looked up at him with startled eyes. This wouldn’t do.

“Sorry.” Shuichi’s blushing face came closer to Kokichi’s. 

_ Ah, what the hell… _

He looked at him dreamily and quickly closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Kokichi’s.

Oddly, there was no struggle. Kokichi pulled away after a short moment with wide eyes. He wiped at his mouth while looking away uncomfortably.

“You’re...really weird.”

Shuichi burst out with a laugh, only to feel another jolt of vertigo as he put a hand up to the side of his head.  _ What is that? _

Kokichi looked at him with a serious expression. “We’ll need a way to deal with the guards. Plus we’ll need to know the layout of the building if we’re going to break out of here…” He scratched the side of his head as he continued. “The courtyard seems like it can be an escape route but we don’t know if it’s linked to empty woods, a neighborhood or to more acreage of Spike Chunsoft.”

Shuichi pulled out the baton from his utility belt. “Here…”

Kokichi held up his hand and smirked. “No. I’ve got a better idea.”

Shuichi smiled. “Do you really?”

  
  


The empty silence of the hallway seemed deafening as the two teenagers approached the guard desk. Shuichi, shaking with nervous energy, had Kokichi by the crook of the arm as he escorted him towards their destination. 

“Stop shaking like that, you’re supposed to be in character” whispered Kokichi.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’m...uh...excited?”

“Just stick to the story.”

As the guard station came into view, Shuichi could see one man sitting with a bored expression looking at his smartphone while the other mindlessly flipped through a magazine. 

Shuichi put on a polite smile as he prepped himself. He’d been mistaken for a girl before when he cosplayed the ultimate hula hooper from season 37 so hoped he could pull off the same feat again. 

“Good evening.” He dragged Kokichi behind him. “Would one of you be a darling and help me escort this participant to the sick room? He’s been having some delusions and is being difficult.”

Taking that as his cue, Kokichi went into his act.

“Upupupupupu! If there’s no murder in the next 24 hours I’ll be reaaaaally angry!”

As Kokichi struggled, Shuichi squeaked out yelp as he maintained a grip on his arm.

“I’ll help you miss!” 

The guard who had been reading the magazine rushed over and brought both of Kokichi’s arms to his back, effectively calming him down.

“These kids can be dangerous for a lady like yourself! You shouldn’t be on night shift alone!”

Shuichi giggled and clasped his hands in front of him, keeping his hands near his apron. “You’re a life saver! I don’t know how I would’ve managed myself!”

Shuichi lead the way as Kokichi flailed around in the guard’s grip, spouting out Monokuma catchphrases. As soon as they turned to go into the infirmary ward, Shuichi reached into his apron and spun himself quickly around with the baton in hand. The weapon struck the side of the guard’s temple effectively knocking him out.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi hissed, “Take this.”

He held out the taser and a syringe. “Ambush the other guard and sedate him, I’ve got to get Kaede. We’ll meet back at the administrative office.”

A determined look crossed Kokichi’s face. “Ok, got it.”

 

Shuichi swiftly walked toward the housing wing. Time felt like it was slipping away, his patience was beginning to wane. In just a few hours it would be morning and the building would be fully staffed again. His fingers itched to retrieve his “toys” from his room, but it wouldn’t feel right without  _ her _ . 

_ Enough playing around...I need to speed this up already. _


	7. Circus Freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede finds herself in a difficult situation and Shuichi has a heart to heart with Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few wrinkles since I've posted last. I can't leave this unfinished, it's been gnawing at me. I had to edit and reword some of Chapter 6 so I suggest you read that first before reading this, Chapter 7. 
> 
> Also warning -- This chapter starts to get rape-ish...  
> And I haven't even gotten to the bloody part, gosh.

Kaede sat on her bed, hugging both of her bent knees as she stared out the window. Her mind flitted from memory to memory in search of some elusive answer to the empty hollowness she now felt. Her resolve to be that sugary sweet version of herself from season 53 had dwindled. It was if Danganronpa itself had dangled a golden key, just beyond reach; taunting her, jeering her into believing that she could be that better version of herself. This was so unlike her, neither of her “selves” would ever sit and mope about the things beyond her control. To be honest...Kaede didn’t even feel like a real person anymore. Just who should she be anyway?

Suddenly the door to her room opened with a soft click and she snapped out of her daze. She saw a young blonde woman in a nurse uniform appear. There was something about the hazel tone in her eyes...Was that really….?

“Kaede it’s me.”

She tugged at her hair to reveal a familiar man with long lanky hair with a stray lock askew. Shuichi approached her with a concerned look as he leaned forward and kneeled on her bed. He placed one of his hands on her ankle gently as he waited for her response.

“So you actually did it.” 

Her voice sounded wrong. It sounded monotone and flat. She felt a creeping numbness spread across her face that startled her, that reminded her of the same numb feeling as she was hanging mid air…

“Kaede!” 

Shuichi was suddenly on top of her, holding both sides of her head between his hands as he stared down at her. She became conscious to the fact that he was between her legs, something that would have mortified the both of them in the simulation. But somehow, Kaede couldn’t feel much of...anything. 

“Focus on my hands.” He slowly caressed his hands against her face. “I’m here Kaede, I’m here. You’re not alone…” 

“Shuichi…” Kaede brought her own hands upwards to grab his wrists. “You don’t have to tackle me to get my attention.” She pushed back against his chest so that they both were sitting upright. “Anyway, you’ve been a mess ever since you nearly killed Tsumugi. Do you think horsing around with Danganronpa management is really a good idea right now?”

An amused huff escaped Shuichi’s lips. “Doing just about anything besides being cooped up and marched off to therapy sounds like a good idea right now. And I could say the same for you. We shouldn’t be separated like this…”

“We?”

“Yeah. I think we work best when we’re together. Like noodles and broth or... like a gun and a bullet!”

Kaede looked at him thoughtfully. “You’re not normal are you?”

“Normal?” Shuichi blinked and a small smirk registered on his face. “What’s that? Does that even exist? It could just be a lie. A lie that most people believe in. You’re not normal either you know. You loved Danganronpa enough to try out for it. What normal person would do that?” He leaned forward as if to punctuate his words. “What normal person would sell themself just to get into a death game?”

Kaede couldn’t answer as she felt her eyes begin to water. She couldn’t deny his words.

“You get by and pretend you’re like everyone else. A good, kind, sweet girl…” Shuichi used his index finger and slowly traced a horizontal line across Kaede’s neck while he spoke. “But really, you’re just as twisted as me…”

Kaede smacked Shuichi’s finger away from her neck. “Don’t toy with me! I don’t get off on the idea of blood and guts just for the fun of it!”

Shuichi sighed. “Do you remember what I said to you when we were all reunited? That I would always feel the same way about you? It’s still true. I don’t know if you even believe me but without you I’d really...be lost.” He laughed at the familiar wording he used from the game. 

He promptly stood and offered out his hand. His words were soft, nearly calculated to Kaede’s ear. “Don’t be afraid of the truth Kaede. I’ll help you understand it all again.”

Kaede was no fool. She could nearly feel the chaos radiating off of Shuichi, the taunting edge in his voice dripping with honeyed venom. Was there no trace of the Shuichi she once knew?

She stood slowly, a small tremor of fear washing over her as she faced him. He was intimidating her, yet she couldn’t allow him the pleasure of seeing her cower. 

Kaede felt herself begin to back away from Shuichi. She uttered the next word as defiantly as she could.

“No.”

His hand dropped down as his eyes widened in surprise. “No?...No?”

Shuichi’s grin was twisted, nearly gleeful in response to Kaede’s refusal.

“You really do have a way of  keeping me on my toes. Well, can’t say I didn’t expect this possible scenario...”

He moved forward while retrieving an item from his apron. The next thing Kaede knew, she felt a prick of a syringe needle on her arm. 

Shuichi’s next words echoed within her mind.

“You don’t get a choice, sweetheart.”

 

 

Movement, a jarring sensation and the sound of wheels. 

_ Am I dreaming again?  _ Kaede thought.  _ But this is strange, there weren’t any wheels involved with my execution…  _

She struggled to come back to wakefulness but found it was difficult to do so. Her eyes refused to open so she attempted to move her limbs. No success there either. This certainly didn’t feel like a dream she ever had experienced before.

Kaede became aware of a canvas-like material over her body, not unlike the feeling of a duffle bag. She quickly retraced her thoughts back to her last conscious memory…

_ Shuichi stabbed me with a needle! _

As Kaede finally opened her eyes she was greeted with darkness. She was indeed inside some kind of bag. She was moving, with the cart’s wheels squeaking every so often.  Her mouth opened in an attempt to shout, or at least call for help, but her body was so lethargic that no sound came out. She heard a door open and the sound of Shuichi’s voice.

“Any problems Kokichi?”

“Nah. The guy was so glued onto his phone I could’ve done cartwheels around him and he wouldn’t have noticed. Both of the guards are locked in the conference room for now. And for that matter...Why was there a black and white costume just my size and height in the prop room? Not that I’m complaining. I look amazing, ha.” Kaede then heard Kokichi sigh. “Why was this so easy? It just seems weird.”

“Cuuuuute, you do look like a Monokuma! Soooo cool! I’ll have to look closely for my costume. For now though, I should go back for Aya, I’m sure she’s probably awake and bouncing around the room by now.”

“I thought you were getting Kaede?”

“I gave her the ID card. She’s getting everyone else and filling them all in. I expect some aren’t coming with us.”

The smoothness of Shuichi’s lie caught Kaede off guard.  _ Why is he lying to Kokichi? What is going on? _

“You know, the security desk had a layout of the facility we’re in. Looks like this is a small building dedicated for the participants of Danganronpa. It’ll be a piece of cake to get out of here.”

“Got to make a stop at the lockers though, in the room we interviewed in remember? It looked like a gymnasium. I haven’t seen that room yet. If we can find it, we’ll be able to get our street clothes and travel money. It’ll be nice to have a night on the town wouldn’t it?

“Uhh, yeeeah that was the whole point. And while we’re on it--I’ve got an issue with you Shuichi. You told me that you didn’t have a plan for our escape. You asked me for advice, letting me believe that we’ve been working together on this. But this  _ whole time… _

Kaede could hear the irritation in Kokichi’s voice.

...this whole time, you’ve only suggested ideas to me while happily accepting whatever I choose. And the fact you’ve stabbed Aya,  _ talked  _ about wanting to torture the guards for information...None of this adds up to me. Plus, why the fuck did you kiss me?”

“What are you trying to say? I’ve devoted the past two years into just trying to get here, do you think I’m going to back down from doing some underhanded tactics? We had to make hard choices in the game and we have to make hard choices here. We’ve all been fighting just to get here for Season 53! Why would I rush myself out? As for the kiss…well...It wouldn’t be a lie to say that I admire you.”

There was a moment of silence as Kokichi uneasily responded.

“But Shuichi, I’m not the Oma from the game…”

“But you can be. Our in game personality was based on aspects of our real selves right? Your character never wanted to murder anyone. The best way to win the game was to  _ not _ play it. You were right.”

Kaede could literally hear the wind come out of Shuichi’s sails as his voice sank into something resembling sincerity.

“And...and...maybe I’m just a sucker for the underdog I don’t know. I know what it’s like feeling alone and abandoned by people, I was hoping we’d be on the same page.”

“Hoping? Still?”

“It’d be a lousy story if the heros gave up so easily right?”

“You are the craziest, nerdiest son of a bitch I’ve ever known Shuichi.”

“I’m going to choose to take that as a compliment! So let’s find the gymnasium, get our stuff and we’ll get the fuck out of here as a group already since you’re so bent out of shape about it.”

“I’m not bent of shape you ass. Just stop stalling.”

“Kaede has the ID so take the walkie talkie from Aya’s utility belt. I’ll grab one from the guard station in the meantime. I told her to meet me here with everyone. It’d be...I don’t know...nice of you since you saw the building layout to search out the gymnasium and steal some of our cash? Uh it’s not a suggestion… it’s uh, like, an option I guess.”

Kokichi laughed. “Ok, yeah me scouting out the lockers isn’t something I can argue with. I’ll let you know when I find it.” 

There was some movement and some shuffling of items.

Then silence for a beat before she heard a low voice, hushed yet still loud enough for her ears. 

“It won’t be long until he finds out...when they all find out…”

In the next moment, the bag quickly unzipped and revealed a smiling face. She felt her stomach drop.

“What do you think of my heart to heart with Kokichi? Oh...that’s right, sorry.” His mouth twisted into an unfamiliar grin, one that Kaede had the misfortune of getting used to. “I used the medic’s syringe on you. The same one I got when I tried killing Tsumugi. Really strong right? Well don’t worry Kaede, it won’t last too long.”

He began pulling her out of the body bag arm by arm casually, talking to her as if she were sitting across a table from him drinking tea. 

“I really do have your best interests at heart. You just don’t know it yet.” He sat on his knees next to her with a sympathetic expression, extending his hand to cup her cheek. 

She felt a tear run down her face.  _ This can’t possibly be true, it just can’t be. _

“Hey, don’t be scared,” he said as if reading her thoughts. “We’re going to do this together.”

His hand dropped from her cheek to the top buttons of the uniform she wore. She tried screaming as he began unbuttoning it. A small squeak escaped from her. He chuckled as he continued. 

“Good to see the sedative is wearing off. We both need a costume change, something...more fitting for our goals.”

Soon she was left in her bra and panties, her body shivering in the cool air without that uniform on. Kaede didn’t like the glossy look in Shuichi’s eyes, as if he was sizing her up and ready to pounce. 

“So...beautiful... I need to find something to do you justice.”

He brought back a Victorian looking red corset and short black petticoat costume that had white lace edging.

“I had this cute circus idea for us, though I wouldn’t mind getting Tsumugi’s opinion…” He began to reach for her and Kaede panicked. 

“You...Don’t care about… escaping this place do you?” Kaede began to feebly struggle. “What do you even want with me?”

He unclipped her bra. 

“I just want us to get along.”


End file.
